


各取所需

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)/Jack Bright
Kudos: 12





	各取所需

「Berg！最近如何啊？」Iceberg抱著一疊文件聽見喊自己的聲音而稍稍放緩前進的腳步，一回頭便看見戴著紅寶石項鍊的少年向他露出大大的微笑。

「你們非得用那個討厭的暱稱叫我嗎？」即使眼前是個四級權限的博士、還是他們這個Site的人事主管，Iceberg也沒有要將自己那張臭臉收斂的意思。一部分是因為他現在心情真的很糟，另一部分原因是既然那人是Bright博士他也就沒必要擺出什麼好臉色。對方時不時搞出的那些破事總是一直在增加自己的工作量！

「陪我一下嘛！」Bright嘟著嘴跟在二級研究員身後，體格比對方要矮小的新身體必須小跑步才能跟上快步離開的研究員。

「不要。」

「不會佔用你很多時間啦，還能宣泄壓力，有什麼不好？」

「我說不要，我才不要跟你上床。」Iceberg不耐煩的加大了音量，不知怎的Bright最近對他很有興趣，即使每回都明確拒絕，對方仍纏著他已整整一星期。一開始還能好聲好氣，但時間拉長使的近來Iceberg對Bright不僅是語氣和表情，連出口的話語都毫不客氣了起來。「欲求不滿的話你只要換一副漂亮皮囊去晃個兩圈就會有一堆人貼上來蹭你屁股不是嗎。」

「不一樣！」仗著自己新一具軀體年輕嬌小的外表，堂堂在基金會工作了將近百年的人事主管跺著腳鬧騰的模樣像極了無理取鬧的孩子。「一下下有什麼關係嘛！」

大概是被煩到哪根神經終於斷線了，Iceberg倏地停下腳步轉過身，低下頭對差點來不及煞車而撞上自己的Bright大喊。

「你不是人事主管嗎，讓我升職啊！！」

「不是那麼容易的事情哪……」二級研究員那發自靈魂深處的低吼讓Bright愣了一瞬，但他只能苦笑著兩手一攤。現在Iceberg的位置可是連O5都認可的工作崗位哪，擅自調動的話別說來自議會的否決了，基金會內其他工作同仁也會暴動的吧。

Iceberg緊蹙著眉嘖了一聲，回過頭繼續抱著手中那一堆待處理的工作往自己辦公室移動，天知道這堆紙張有多少是別人塞給他的，他怎麼可能是因為熱愛才攬下那麼多文書工作，他是看不下去那些該死的格式亂七八糟文件造成的大量誤解和錯誤！至少基本的排版和整理能力要有的吧！可以不要每次都交一堆鬼畫符出來說是實驗報告嗎！！

看著Iceberg流瀉出不滿的背影，Bright靈光乍現，決定藉此順手推舟。

「不過你陪我一下的話，加點薪倒是辦的到哦。」嘛，前提是基金會有那筆錢付出我們的薪水就是了。

關鍵詞很有效的讓野心勃勃的青年佇足。

「說出口的承諾可不准反悔啊。」

Bright瞇起眼睛對Iceberg勾起一個燦爛的微笑。

「我一向說到做到。」

只需待到工作時間結束便是兌現的時刻，不帶情慾的交合更似是契約的實踐。

「你這副身體真的有成年嗎？搞的我像個變態。」被一路帶到床邊的Iceberg靜靜站立著，冰藍色的眼追隨著人事主管的動作，任由Bright解下自己脖頸間纏繞的圍巾放到一旁。

「他們說是十八歲的死刑犯哦。」Bright抬頭回以愉悅的弧度，他引導Iceberg坐到柔軟的床褥上，以少年的雙手環上對方的脖子主動將唇湊過去，讓紅潤的黏膜輕貼上體溫低如冰的研究員那呼吸間噴吐出寒氣的嘴。

Iceberg的脣舌也一如想像地如此冰冷，喘息間交纏相貼才一小會兒，彼此分離時Bright便感到自己的唇凍的有些發麻，他伸出舌頭舔了舔唇瓣上殘留的涼意。

「後悔了？」Iceberg挑眉，凝視擁著自己的Bright因寒冷而顫了一下身軀。

「只是覺得很新奇，我很期待進來後會是什麼感受喔。」Bright鬆開環著對方的雙臂，低下身子解開Iceberg的長褲，將那還沒起任何反應的性器含入口中。

Bright以口腔溫熱柔軟的黏膜蹭過性器敏感的前端，雙手也一刻不停的上下擼動以刺激柱身，不一會兒他便清楚感受到對方的性器逐漸在掌中與口中硬挺。比起說是在口交，Iceberg比常人低上許多的體溫讓Bright總感覺更像是在舔根冰棒似的，他以舌頭描繪柱身上的青筋，偶而一路向下吮吻直到囊袋，雙手則代替嘴巴照顧那些沒被舔舐的部分。持續一小段時間後Bright鬆開口呼出一口氣，讓自己冰的有點兒失去知覺的嘴能有喘息的空間，他抬眼就看見Iceberg泛紅著臉頰將視線撇到一旁。

「你很不習慣這種事嘛。」

「……廢話。」Iceberg語氣不善的回道，嗓音因動情而顯的比平常低啞。自從身體因為意外變成這種樣子後他便再也沒有跟他人有過肌膚之親了，他很努力在腦海中反覆思考著那些還沒完成的文書工作麻痺大腦，才能忍下勃發的慾望而不泄在Bright綿軟濕滑的口腔內。

研究員青澀的反應令Bright扯出一個壞笑，他再次將Iceberg的男根含入口中，用粗糙的舌面舔了兩下頂端便毫無預兆的開始深喉、幾乎將整根硬挺都納入了口中，他很滿意聽到對方倒抽一口氣的呻吟，Bright讓頰黏膜撐出性器的形狀，含著笑意的眼睛上吊起凝視著Iceberg仰頭喘息不止的模樣。

「放開……我已經要……」Iceberg斷斷續續的吐出單詞，Bright見狀更加賣力的吞吐，雙手也沒閒著，時而撫摸過敏感的腿跟時而揉搓著莖身下的囊袋。口裡的陽物顫動了幾下，伴隨著對方的吸氣聲，一股冰涼的體液於口內噴濺而出，Bright喉頭滾動著將之悉數嚥下，並在Iceberg撤離前用力細吮了下頭部，研究員被舔的濕漉漉的、還未完全軟下去的性器徹底離開時還能看見那豔紅舌尖上殘留的點點白濁。

胸膛劇烈起伏，Iceberg支起身體看著披著少年外表的人事主管瞇眼舔著唇的表情，掠食者般的神色像是要將自己吃乾抹淨似的。

「總不會這樣就不行了吧？」Bright輕輕揉捏著手裡冰冷的肉柱開口，得到Iceberg蹙著眉的一記眼刀。身為男性聽到這樣的話語豈能容忍，還沒反唇相譏，Bright再一次湊前以唇堵上了他的嘴，Iceberg還能從對方口中嚐到自己的味道——那令他厭惡的撇開了頭，Bright也不惱火，而是一面解著Iceberg的襯衫，一面吻過他的耳、他的頸、他的鎖骨，企圖找尋外號冰山的男人的敏感帶。

一隻手在寒冷的軀體上遊走著煽風點火，另一隻手始終未曾離開對方的下身，在愛撫下青年的性器很快又進入了狀況。Bright快速的解開自己的褲頭連同著底褲一起蹬掉，他往Iceberg靠上去時被一隻手推著肩阻止。

「等等，你要這樣直接上嗎？」並不是多貼心的替對方著想，Iceberg只是不想在進入時被窄小的括約肌卡著不上不下的疼。

「我怎麼可能不先做準備。」Bright翻了個白眼，考慮到這次對象體溫的特殊性他還費了番心力找可行的潤滑劑呢，雖然不知道成效如何就是了。Iceberg收回手沒再多說什麼，任由Bright讓他躺下，那具溫暖的身體坐上了他的腰間，Bright調整了一下姿勢，分開的雙腿分別跪在男人兩側，他抬起臀，一手扶著Iceberg一手向後撐開臀縫，接著緩慢的將那根粗長性器往自己後穴內送入。

吞了許多潤滑油並做好了擴張的後庭要接納男人的硬挺並不困難，滑膩的通道順利的吞下了Iceberg整根生殖器，雖然穴口緊繃的箍著陽物根部卻不至於感到難受。然而-7℃的體溫讓Bright直打哆嗦，即使料想過會發生這種事，實際上的感受遠比想像中劇烈的多，腸道被刺激的激烈收縮個不停，打顫的雙手雙腿令Bright坐在Iceberg身上動彈不得。

來自身上人緊緻的、燙人的包裹讓研究員罵出髒話，然而遲遲沒有開始律動令他心癢難耐。望著緊抿雙唇抖著身子的Bright，他的腰腹間能清楚感受對方的發顫，後者與自己身體接觸的部分通通因寒意泛著紅，Iceberg咂了咂舌，在Bright因訝異睜大的眼中他以雙臂撐起身體將兩人的位置對調了過來。

「要動了。」僅僅一句簡單的告知，緊接而至的便是猛烈的抽插。青年的一下下衝撞如他的個性般又快又急，每回進入都是整根沒入只留下陰囊在外，抽出時又是僅有頭部卡在通道口柱身幾乎都退出。再加上並不習慣這種極低溫，Iceberg扣著他腰胯的冰寒掌心也帶走了他身上絕大部分的熱量，Bright急促的呼吸完全跟不上交合的節奏。本來還覺得游刃有餘的，此刻人事主管只能躺在床上如同逃離禁錮似的扭著身子，口中溢出無法克制的破碎呻吟。

身體火熱的內壁自己纏上那冰冷的巨物，柔軟的腸道像是有著一張張小嘴吸吮著闖入者，Iceberg因舒爽到令頭皮發麻的快意而嘆息，額間冒出的汗珠因挺動沿著青年高挺的鼻梁落到了Bright身上，研究員連汗液都是冰的，冷意使Bright瑟縮了下身子直接射出來，連帶著收緊了埋在體內的性器，突如其來的刺激讓Iceberg咬著唇停了下動作，重重喘息了一會兒，忍下忽地湧上的射精慾望後Iceberg才繼續在Bright身上進出。

Bright緊抓著身下的床單，微張的唇間除了吐出啜泣似的低吟，一團團氣息也在寒冷的空氣中化成白煙。一旦過了某個臨界點後他不再感到寒冷，像是失去了所有感覺般的只餘下麻痺。冰棍似的性器一下下捅入，感官受器像是隔了層冰霜，不止是疼痛，連快感都變的如此遙遠。這麼長時間的性愛內部大概凍傷了吧。Bright感覺自己已經不太能控制下身了，穴口的括約肌幾乎無法施力，與Iceberg貼合的腿跟也沒什麼知覺了，他甚至根本不知道自己的下體究竟是軟著的還是挺立的。即使努力做了防凍結措施，人體還是無法持續接受那麼冷冽的刺激，Bright忖度著與Iceberg交合後或許會需要換一具身體。

不知道過了多久，Iceberg掐住他的腰，用力一頂讓性器挺到最深處並停下了操幹，體內湧入的一股冰冷讓Bright知道對方高潮了，Iceberg保持著這個姿勢一陣子才喘著鬆開手，把自己從Bright體內撤出。

「感想如何？」Iceberg一面說一面扣上自己的襯衫，他看見那副少年的身軀處處是因自己的極低體溫留下的凍傷紅痕。

「挺不賴的。」Bright對他微笑，望著對方把衣服整理好後Bright揮了揮手。「那麼明天見啦。」

目送研究員離開房間後，Bright忍著身體的不適，伸長手臂撈起自己隨手扔在地板的實驗袍，然後從口袋摸出了一小冊筆記本，快速翻頁瀏覽著最終找到了Iceberg的名字。他提起筆把對方從名單上劃去。

「那麼下一次找誰好呢？」


End file.
